1000 Years Later
by AsteriaNike
Summary: Hogwarts has had divisions for too long. The time has come for House Unity, and the Founders have a plan for this to happen. Rated T for eventual language and safety.  Characters were picked just to give an idea of the story, and will not actually meet.
1. Prologue: Ominous Rattle

**Disclaimer: Me Owny Only An Over Active Imagination**

"Salazar, you are being ridiculous"

"Don't give me that Rowena, you know as well as I do that _they don't belong here_!"

"How can you say that? They have magic and a right to magic, and by extension a magical education, just as much as any other children do!"

"You're prejudice is un-reasonable!" A wild-haired man shouted.

"Is that right?" Salazar sneered, sarcasm dripping off every word. "Because none of their families would storm the castle and send us to high heaven in a heartbeat at all."

"You know just as well as I do that they can't get in here, let alone take down a secure castle – "

Salazar looked with disgust at the three others in the Hall, his glare stopping the blond woman, mid-sentence. "We used this castle simply for the purpose of giving sanctuary for children with magic who had been abandoned for being 'unnatural' as _they _like to put it. To teach them enough about who they are so they can survive - "

"Exactly!" a bearded man exclaimed. "And now you want to send them back out!"

"- Then the substandard magical families decided to send their children here, and next thing you know, we're an educational institute."

"Well what's wrong with that?" cried Rowena, folding her arms in an uncommon informal movement.

"Nothing! Better education of the magical people would help strengthen the community! Not to mention having so many of the children here would give leverage over their parents-"

"Salazar!" the, until then silent, blonde woman exclaimed from her seat at the main table.

"Sorry Helga, but it has to be said. You can't always rely on the goodness of the parents to pay us for the favour we are doing them. There is nothing wrong with us becoming a school," he continued his previous point "But actively searching out those born from no magical heritage and _inviting _them to the castle is absurd! It invites the general population to notice magic, and begin to hunt us down more fiercely!"

"I don't-"

"Rowena!" Salazar turned to the dark-haired lady, ignoring Godric's interruption. "You are the wittiest and most logical of us all, do you fail to realise this sense standing right in front of you!"

Rowena stiffened, silently reminding them all of her status. "The only logical thing you have said so far, Salazar, is about the _danger_ of inviting those of non-magical backgrounds to the school-"

"Not you too!" Godric roared at her. "It's bad enough he's turned traitor-"

"Sir Gryffindor, you will not raise your voice to me," her glare fought his as she slowly advanced on him. Stopping a couple of steps before him, she continued, addressing Salazar as she continued to threaten Godric: "There is logic in your basic argument, I concede. However a simple truth is being ignored. The moment we decided to make this castle a school, we made an oath to teach _all _children between the ages of ten and sixteen with magic who require assistance." Now she turned to face Salazar.

Godric moved around her to face Salazar also. "They are constantly in danger from their own families and villages. Christianity is growing," he said, shooting a quick glance at Rowena "and with it its thoughts on people like us. It's a moral duty to protect-"

"Don't give me that! _Moral duty_ – the only reason you care is because of that common wench you so nicely _entertain-_"

"QUIET!"

Silence fell as the three arguing turned as one to face Helga.

"Just, stop it. This fighting is completely useless and you all know it, let's just stop it while we still have intact friendships." She wandered to the centre of the triangle the others had made in their fight, facing each in turn.

"Rowena, Merlin knows you're really smart and everything, but you're not noble in the magic world. We don't have such a class system, and bringing it up amongst friends is utterly rude." Rowena turned her head slightly away, letting loose bangs of dark hair hide her eyes from her friend.

"Godric, shouting is pointless as a form of direct communication unless you are on a battle field. We are just here, and don't think kindly on such behaviour." He nervously coughed as he shuffled his feet.

"Salazar, stop saying things you will soon regret. Those were horrible things to say about Morgan, she's nice, and you know it." Salazar only sneered at her. She looked once more at each of them, then backed into her usual spot, between the two men, facing her best friend.

"We are strongest when united, and this is only going to work if we remain so. Fighting in such a matter is not going to get us anywhere. I know this has been brewing for some time now, and thank goodness it's summer, or the students would be eavesdropping and starting some _more _rumours, but we need to be adults and reach a more stable conclusion _now_, or this is going to crumble around us."

They all faced each other.

"Typical that you would be the mother hen, Helga," Godric teased.

"Yes, you always did keep us together," Rowena smiled.

The new light hearted atmosphere was somewhat strained, however. Despite the words Helga had spoken, and their now relaxed stances, they all knew there was not going to be a conclusion that would fix it all. This was going to be the matter that finished what they had been working at for nearly two decades. They knew it would one day happen, had even magically prepared the school for it, but it didn't make the truth any less unbelievable.

It was all going to come down to one thing.

Do they track down children born to non-magical families, in order to teach them about their powers, or only let in those who were stumbled across, as they had in the past?

Salazar sighed.

Meeting the face of each of the others, he spoke in a resigned voice. "It is clear how this is going to end. I can see your argument, but cannot allow this breach of magic customs to be undertaken while I have a say. Letting, no, _bringing_ these – spawn – of the people who hate us so much into this castle is going to doom the school. I want no part in it."

They all looked at him with different expressions: cold calculation, raw outrage, and dawning comprehension.

"No..."

"It's been fun, friends," Salazar continued, ignoring Helga's whisper. "But we all knew it was too good to last, and would one day finish. I hope the school lasts long enough for the outcome to be reached. Good day."

With a final nod, he turned on his heel and left the hall.

The rattle of the door closed behind him echoed long after he had left, the three left behind all staring at the space he had not so long ago occupied.

**AN: This is going to be one random story, and fingers crossed I finish it. My updates will be somewhat random in timing, and I'm sorry in advance for chapter lengths, and don't panic, this is not going to have any time travel to really confuse it.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, not that there is much so far, but give me a break, I need to start somewhere, right?**

**Asteria**

**PS: If the updates have a really long length or I don't think I'm going to finish it, I will upload a summary chapter, just in case anyone is still interested in how it ends **


	2. Chapter One: So It Begins

I took a deep breath, _come on, Abby, you can do this. _"Excuse me," I asked the passing older student with a yellow and black badge on his robes. "Could you please help me?" I gestured to my trunk.

"Sure thing"

He lifted the luggage onto the train, and I thanked him as he followed it inside and disappeared into the throng of people inside.

I looked at the train, daunting as it was with its billowing smoke and gleaming sides. Having decided I wasn't brave enough, I checked my trunk was just inside and turned to look at the other people on the platform. People watching: my nerves calmer.

I gazed at the sheer mass of people. Students talking to each other about their holidays, parents seeing their kids off, and pets noisily protesting their cages. It was so...normal. And reassuring. After being told I was going to go to some mysterious boarding school because I apparently have fictional abilities – magic, I kind of needed a reality check. These people may not be so different after all. I watched a group close by. Two fathers loaded a couple of trunks on the train, nearby a boy and girl were (judging by their body language) nervously talking. I had flashbacks of similar scenes when we saw my older sister off to her boarding school.

The familiarity was comforting.

It wasn't quite enough to leave me completely happy, though. I was about to enter into a world that I didn't even know about until early August. I knew no one here, which wasn't a huge problem, I had always made friends reasonably quickly, had no idea what to expect in the school, and was pretty sure I was going to be useless at anything resembling a 'magic lesson'. At least I would get an explanation of some sort.

The train gave a whistle, jolting me from my musings, I clambered onboard as it began to move.

The jam of people was now worse inside the train. Weaving in and out of everyone, I tried to find a compartment to sit in. There didn't appear to be any empty. Cursing myself for not getting on the train earlier, I came across one with only the boy and girl from the platform inside. Figuring this was as good as I was going to get, I steeled myself and slid open the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching Mother and Father disappear as the train pulled out of the station, I thought to myself, well this is going to be a fun year.

Turning away, I entered the compartment my father had placed my belongings in, and took a seat. A year probably full of taunts, misunderstandings, and most likely alienation. Don't get me wrong, I'm not so much a pessimistic thinker, it's more like I'm a realist. My father has explained to me again and again the sort of preju-

"Hey, you. Are these seats taken?" I looked up, annoyed. A group of five had opened the door and were looking in, expectantly. Having no real reason to say yes, I shook my head and they began to noisily enter and drag their trunks and a couple of own cages in.

The one who had spoken sat opposite me, sizing me up. Feeling a little put off, I decided to do the same. He looked to be a second or third year, Slytherin by the looks of his green and silver scarf covering his owl cage. Brilliant.

"Smith," he introduced himself. "Benjamin Smith"

I prepared myself. "Scorpius Malfoy"

The reaction was predictable. One of the girls gasped, a boy suddenly looked suspiciously at me, and Smith sneered.

"_Malfoy_? Son of Draco Malfoy?" I nodded my assent. "I'm surprised you're even allowed to Hogwarts, considering the damage your family did to it." He gave a humourless laugh. "Ignore that, I'm surprised you're even allowed out in _public_, considering your family stock." He turned to his friend and proceeded to ignore me

I looked around the others in the compartment. Aside from a girl who was determinedly not meeting my gaze, there was only distaste being sent my way. I was cornered next to the window, they knew far more magic than I did, and I had the suspicion I would meet similar remarks anywhere else I went on the train. It was a complete no win situation, but probably good practice for the year ahead.

I decided to see how long I could last before I snapped and had to leave to try somewhere else.

Yep, a _great_ year ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus was continuing to be obsessed, as we sat in our compartment. It was a little annoying, to be honest. Sure, the nervousness about which house we were going to get in was also felt by me, but he seemed to still be concerned about the possibility that he may get into Slytherin.

Going by family history, he was very likely to be in Gryffindor, as was I. Even if he was placed in the only other house he had actually though about, Slytherin, it wouldn't be such a bad thing. Sure, my father and a couple of uncles would make some jokes, however really our family would accept pretty much anything we do.

"Al, stop worrying about it," I said, breaking the silence.

He looked up surprised. "I'm not. Dad talked to me about it and I'm not so worried now." He paused. "I was thinking about how maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I was in Slytherin. I still want to be in Gryffindor though, James wouldn't let me live it down if I was a Slytherin."

I grinned at him. Yes, that was true. Albus' elder brother liked to tease Al. A lot. Probably the reason for Al's impressionability. "What about if you were in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?" I asked.

He looked at me with a glazed expression. "Hadn't thought of those," He admitted (_Ha! I knew it!_). "Nah, James wouldn't be so bad if I was in either of those houses, its Slytherin he would be more unbearable about."

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Al thought more about what others thought of him than the consequences for himself. I pulled out my History of Magic textbook, and began to read. If my cousin wasn't going to give any descent conversation, I may as well entertain myself.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Haven't you read that enough, Rose?" We aren't even at school yet, and you've probably read the entire course for the year." He thought for a moment. "And next year."

I rolled my eyes again.

He didn't really understand why I liked to read so much. I realised my family pretty much though it was me following in Mum's footsteps or trying to, but really I felt no pressure whatsoever to do so. I just needed to know as much as possible about how everything worked. I always have and always will. That wasn't the entire reason for reading now, though. I was nervous. I wouldn't admit it, but Dad had kind of got to me with his talk about disowning if I wasn't in Gryffindor. I know he was kidding, but still I was a bit worried about what it would mean if I was separated from my family and placed in a completely different house like Ravenclaw or Slytherin (Hufflepuff was unlikely, I was too selfish). Probably a little like alienation, I thought. Mum and Dad and my various other relatives were quite house proud still, considering they hadn't been at school for ages, so it would be weird to not be able to share a bit of that.

Stop it Rose. You haven't even been sorted yet. You're probably worrying about nothing.

I turned the page.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking at my cousin reading, I sighed. Once she opened a book, she wouldn't re-surface for a while.

To be honest, I hadn't thought much about Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff as possibilities for me to be put in. They just seemed like...weaker... houses. Don't get me wrong, they are nice enough people and everything, and loyalty and brains are important, but they just don't seem right to me. Gryffindor would be much more like me, or Slytherin. I suppose there isn't really anything wrong with a bit of ambition.

The door to our compartment opened, interrupting my thoughts. A small brown-haired girl looked in shyly.

"Um, can I please come in? The other compartments are kind of full."

"Yea, sure, come on in. Rose will move some of her stuff for you," Rose looked up from her book and began to shift the stuff she had taken out of her trunk when she had retrieved her book as I replied.

The girl sat down, next to Rose. We all awkwardly sat there for about a minute. I coughed. Rosie began to look at her book again.

"Err, hi," the girl said. "I'm Abby Robertson. First year."

Rose looked slightly apprehensive. "Oh, I'm Rose Weasley and this is Albus Potter. We're also first years."

We looked at Abby carefully. At the mention of our names, she didn't seem to react beyond polite curiosity that usually accompanies learning a name. Which was odd.

Rose glanced at me. We sat awkwardly for another couple of minutes. This time the silence was broken by my brother James.

"Ooh Albus! Got yourself a girl friend already?" he said, looking at Abby, who proceeded to blush. As did I.

"What do you want?" I asked him. Hoping he would just leave.

"I just thought I'd let you know that maybe Slytherin wouldn't be such a bad house for you to be in, the green might suit your eyes. Anyway, have fun bro."

I glared at him as he left, smirking.

"Don't mind him, Abby," Rose told the still blushing girl. "James doesn't quite understand the idea of being polite."

"He's my older brother," I chipped in.

"And has been attempting to convince Al he's going to be put into Slytherin," Rose continued, as if I hadn't said anything. Typical.

"Slytherin?" Abby asked.

"Yea, the school house," I said.

"Oh"

"So, Abby, do you have any siblings?" Rose asked.

"Yup. There are four of us. Two older, and a younger sister." She looked at our faces. "None of them are here, I'm the only one in the family to ever go to Hogwarts" Ah, that explained the lack of reaction to our names. "What about you guys?" she asked.

Looks like the awkward silences may have been finished with.

**AN: Not all chapters are going to have all the point of views, just the first few as I introduce characters/ the Sorting and common rooms. Hope there isn't too much confusion with this story being told from four perspectives, I'm sort of using it as practise at characterisation and it would be hard to properly tell without this separation. I will make it easier in the other chapters by placing the character's names before their segments however.**

**Asteria**

**Update 15/02/11: There will be a wait of about 10 days till my next update as I am going out of laptop range and starting Uni. After that, the next chapter should be up...Sorting**


	3. Chapter Two: Strange Song

Damn, I forgot this last time, sorry.

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned something as awesome as Harry Potter.**

(Okay, not a Disclaimer, but still true)

_**- - -Scorpius - - -**_

It turned out I didn't have to wait out the unwelcome guests to my compartment. A couple of hours after the lunch lady had done her rounds, after many comments about how I didn't deserve to be on the train, the girl who refused to meet my eyes finally spoke up.

"Ben, let's just find somewhere else to sit. I hear there's an exploding snap tournament in the end carriage."

Smith looked at her. "So?"

"Well it might be more interesting than listening to you repeat for the third time why you should be allowed onto the Quidditch team"

"Fine then," Smith sneered. "Come on everyone, let's go play a fun game of exploding snap!" I was impressed by the amount of sarcasm Smith could fit into a sentence.

Rolling her eyes, the girl led the others out of the compartment. Just before he left, Smith looked back into the compartment, fixing his glare back on me.

"See you around, Malfoy. Just think, if you're in Slytherin just like the rest of your family, I'll get to see you every day." Still smirking, he slammed the door shut.

Despite finally being gone, his words continued to echo through my head. ..._If you're in Slytherin..._ He was right. As far as I was aware, no direct ascendant of mine had ever been in a house other than Slytherin. Sure, family history wasn't everything, my grandmother had a cousin who was in Gryffindor, and she had been a _Black_, but of all the houses, Slytherin put more in stock with family history, let alone purity. I really I doubted I would be anywhere else.

My thoughts occupied me for the rest of the journey, though occasionally interrupted by other students looking for a less packed compartment, learning who I was, and then promptly leaving, usually after an insult of some sort about me being an insult to the name 'wizard'. You would think there would have been a little more creativity; however it appeared that we magical people are somewhat un-original.

The weather had seemed to reflect my mood, beginning to rain as the sky darkened. As we slowed down and reached Hogsmeade station, it looked as if it may become torrential. Leaving the train, I tried to ignore the occasional glare or glance directed in my direction by those who had tried to sit in my compartment. Thankfully separated from the older students, I joined the rest of the first years and we were hurried to small wooden boats and over to the castle looming over the dark water of the lake.

This castle was going to hold a new life for me. Formal education, new people, new surroundings. I just had to work out whether it would all be positive or not. And hopefully find people to talk to, these monologous thoughts were starting to annoy me.

Exactly one thousand years ago,

This magic school was founded.

Now my singing, sorting days are nearly done,

But please don't be downhearted.

I'll leave you one more note,

A little quip, no more.

Even in its darkest days there is

One way to save the close of the door.

Simply unite as one, no longer poised to fall,

And this fine school will long outlive us all.

Fail this small advice, this little tidbit

And I'm so very sorry to tell

It won't be long before all pillars crumble

So there will be naught left upon to dwell.

I have warned, none have listened

Sadly that is how things work

Through mere luck in past we have survived

But dark forces still lurk.

The only full link still remaining

Belongs in yours truly.

Godric's hat I be. And through Salazar's solving,

Rowena's spell work, and Helga's wish of heart,

I am full of unity.

So for seven more Sorts, but no more Song,

I will split a year.

But from there on, you're on your own

And I hope not need to fear.

Just remember my advice

Please just for this one time

And with faith in the four, regrets behind,

Everything will work out fine.

"What a weird song," I heard a nearby boy say to his friend. His reaction was nothing to the seated students and staff. Clearly it wasn't normal for this hat to proclaim it wasn't going to sing anymore. Go figure. The students were still sitting in a state of utter shock, as they stared at the hat, the teachers sharing worried glances. The silence held for a beat, then another, until the students began to talk urgently to their neighbours. I glanced at the headmistress. She snapped out of her alarmed expression, turning to sternly look at the now loud students.

"Silence!" she called. The effect was immediate. For a slightly dumpy, kind faced woman, she could command respect. "Now the sorting will begin." Even I noticed the slight hopefulness in her voice.

Professor Sinistra cleared her throat and opened a roll of parchment. "When I call your name, come forward, sit on the stool, and place the hat on your head," she told us first years. "Anderson, Elliot"

A small scruffy boy walked up to the stool and awkwardly sat. "Hufflepuff!" the Hat announced a moment later. He went off to sit at the middle table that had promptly erupted into cheers.

As the sorting continues, some other first years began to talk amongst themselves.

"How does it sing anyway?"

"What do the different houses mean again?"

"All we have to do is put on a hat?" one asked as another rolled her eyes.

"There's more to it that that," she said. "It looks into your head and filters your characteristics until it can confidently place where you belong or at least will best fit."

I looked closer at her. She was a red-headed girl I vaguely recognised from the station. Somebody who clearly over though things.

I turned back to the Sorting in time to see Natalie Eden get sorted into Gryffindor.

I glanced at the house as she sat down. Apparently Gryffindor had won the House Cup for a majority of the last twenty odd years, never not having it for more than two years in a row. I wondered how it could be. They are probably the worst for breaking rules as they tended to be fairly reckless and 'daring', so much more likely to break rules, whereas the other houses were either too smart or well meaning to do it. Prejudice, I guess.

"King, Regina"

A dark girl sat at the stool, the hat hesitated for a couple of minutes, in which King just nervously sat, until it shouted "Ravenclaw!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

I winced at the hisses at my surname. I was going to have to get used to that. Raising my chin with as much pride as I could muster, I walked to the stool and sat. Professor Sinistra placed the hat on my head, and it fell to cover my head.

_Ooh, hello there. First of the four is it? Hmm quite fitting for it to be a Malfoy, I think. Good luck boy, you're going to need it more than you currently think in _"Slytherin!"

As it shouted the name, something metallic and heavy hit me on the top of my head.

- - -_**Albus**_- - -

As Professor Sinistra lifted the hat of Scorpius Malfoy's head, a small metal object slid off his head, onto his lap. Perplexed, he caught it and held it up so everyone could see it before he noticed what he was doing. It was a locket.

I traded a glance with Rose. What? Sinistra glanced at the staff table, quietly took the locket from Malfoy, and ushered the kid to the silent Slytherin table. They were all silent, until Malfoy began to walk to his new house, when finally they began to clap.

"Has that happened before?" I asked Rose, Abby looking with interest to her as well.

"Sort of," Rose answered as "McDonald, Douglass" walked to the stool. "Your Dad managed to get the sword of Gryffindor in the same way in his second year, and Neville did the same thing in that last year of the war to finish off Voldemort's snake." The hat cried "Slytherin" again. I didn't even bother to ask how she knew that, I was too used to her knowing seemingly random facts. My uncle Ron blamed her mother. "But I don't think anything else has ever appeared out of it."

Patricia Owens was called up.

So Dad had managed to pull the legendary sword of Gryffindor from the hat, I couldn't imagine ever being able to do such a thing. "Weird," I said as Owens was sorted into Hufflepuff. "Haha tough luck to be the guy that drew _jewellery_ out of it."

Rose rolled her eyes to Abby. "Typical boy," she said to her. "Just focuses on absolute irrelevance which happens to include humiliation for another guy. Ooh, good luck Al!" her tone suddenly changed as my name was called, "Pittsburgh, Erin" walking over to the Ravenclaw table.

All the conversation had managed to drive my fears of the Sorting out of my head. Temporarily. Now they were rushing back as I made my way through students to the stool. I sat on it and felt the hat be placed on my head, seeing the hall full of students disappear as the hat covered my eyes.

_Hello there Mister Potter. How very appropriate this also is. _Huh? I thought. _Never you mind, all in good time. Mind your head. _"Gryffindor!"

The students gasped as I slid forward off the stool, a sword encrusted with rubies sliding to join me on the floor. Blinking the stars from my eyes, I clambered to my feet as whispers started once again around the hall and stared at the Sword of Godric Gryffindor lying at my feet.

Professor Sinistra looked at it and picked it up. "Go on boy, sit at your table" her voice betrayed just a little worry.

I slowly made my way to the table as "Robertson, Abigail" was called up.

- - -_**Abby**_- - -

I watched Albus sit down near to his brother as the hat covered my eyes.

_O thank goodness _a voice said in my head, making me violently jump. _Fresh blood. I was half expecting it to be a Macmillan or, Merlin help us, Smith with the way things were going. _

I'm sorry, I thought, I don't understand.

_Don't you worry, little one. Hufflepuff is a good house that will help you fit in and feel at home and with family. _

Umm, okay.

I could almost imagine the hat smirking as it shouted "Hufflepuff!"

- - -_**Rose**_- - -

The hat was pulled off to reveal a small glinting cup on Abby's head, which was swiftly caught by the Professor before it could slip onto the floor.

So another one. This was weird, to put it like Albus did. Sure, it made sense for the Hat to be able to transport artefacts that belonged to the other Founders, I couldn't see how they could possibly have allowed it to just do the honours for Gryffindor, but this was not the same as how the sword had been retrieved over the previous times. According to Mum it was something to do with the retrievee demonstrating good house worthy traits, such as rescuing somebody or wanting to kill a giant snake. Or both. All that had been happening was Al, Abby and the Malfoy kid just sitting there to be sorted, not exactly worthy of bravery, loyalty or cunning. This was just too weird.

I suppose it could have more to do with the thoughts of them. Maybe they were so representative of their respective traits that they were deemed worthy of the iconic treasures. Then again, considering that had never, as far as I was aware, happened before, the probability of it happening three times during the same sorting is ridiculously unlikely and –

"Weasley, Rose"

I jumped. So lost in my musings I hadn't noticed there were no more first years lined up, that it was my turn to be sorted. Slowly I turned to where Professor Sinistra was beckoning and strode over. Sitting, I prepared myself.

The hat settled over my eyes.

Hi, I thought with as much will as I could muster. You are reading my character traits and probably my mind, so this is probably getting through to you.

_There's no need to shout _the hat replied, I could have sworn it sounded put off. Good.

So what's the story with the items that once belonged to the Founders being given to students by you. It seems very...odd.

_Ahh that is for you to work out for yourself. Can't give you all the answers can I? How would you learn?_

Now the hat was sounding like my mother. Just great. Still I had had years listening to her, even that wouldn't stop me.

But you're straight from the source. How is that not a good way to learn? I thought.

Silence from the enchanted cloth.

Look all I want to know is whether this all has something to do with your song. Because no more sorting would have negative drawbacks on our society-

_Is that right._

Well, yes. We are somewhat based on this system and if it is taken away-

_And that is a good thing, is it?_

It was my turn to be silent.

_Hmm. Once more it all seems somewhat fitting. Good luck noisy one. Hope you have fun with all the mental challenges ahead. _"Ravenclaw!"

Feeling as if I had been severely cut off from a conversation, I ignored the gasps as the hat was removed to reveal a diadem in my red hair, and took it off and gave it to the Professor. Standing, I walked over to the table to the middle right.

As I sat, I looked over to the Hat and frowned. This isn't over yet. I thought to myself.

**AN: ** So sorry about the song, I absolutely suck at writing any sort of rhyming words. If someone has something better, by all means please help me.

Thoughts out to everyone in Christchurch and who know someone there. It isn't looking good, but we Kiwis are good at bearing through it and rebuilding and fixing. There will be a bright day once more, even if all they look like at the moment is bleak.

(If you have no idea about what I'm talking about...then try googleing it if interested, if not you are probably not reading this note anyway)

Asteria


End file.
